neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts potions champion
|species = Human |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Wizarding Schools Potions Championship |theme = wizard |hideb = b |hidep = |hidef = f |hidem = m |hidea = }} This individual was a British or Irish wizard or witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were a highly skilful and talented potioneer. Representing his or her school, the young potioneer, under the guidance of Zygmunt Budge, won the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship and invented the Potion of All Potential. History Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry The British or Irish wizard or witch received their magical education from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During their years at the school, the individual found the Book of Potions in the library, classified as dangerous by the librarian. In the book, the individual found the lingering spirit of 16th century potioneer Zygmunt Budge. Zygmunt Budge, still angry centuries later at being unable to enter the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship (because he was 14 at the time, three years younger than the minimum age), revealed that he wished to guide the wizard to winning the championship using the Book of Potions. Under his assistance, the individual first produced a Cure for Boils and cured a House-elf. Wizarding Schools Potions Championship Using a Portkey disguised as a boot, the individual, aged 17 or above, entered the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship against a Koldovstoretz student, a Mahoutokoro student, and an Uagadou student. The individual arrived late, creating a highly unorthodox situation. However, they still were able to participate due to a magical binding contract requiring him to compete. The Mahoutokoro potions champion first went across the bridge, awakening a River Troll. In order to pass, the Hogwarts potions champion produced a Shrinking Solution and used it to incapacitate the troll. Soon after, the Koldovstoretz potions champion arrived at the battlefield but was knocked out by a Red Cap he had disturbed while crossing it. In order to keep up and have any chance at winning, the Hogwarts potions champion had to safely get through the field. To do this, he or she brewed a Beautification Potion and used it on the Red Caps to scare them away, and then safely crossed the field. surrounding the hill]] The individual then encountered a giant thick-hided venomous Serpent surrounding the hill. He or she then produced a Sleeping Potion to make the serpent fall asleep. The potioneer continued on, now able to cross the hill without the danger of the serpent. Thus the Hogwarts potions champion completed the first stage of the championship and moved on to begin the second stage at third place, behind the Mahoutokoro potions champion at first and the Uagadou potions champion at second. In the forest, the individual encountered the next challenge, a Banshee in the forest. Wearing ear plugs, the potions champion avoided the Banshee's cry and poured a Laughing Potion down its throat, reducing the Banshee to harmless laughter. The individual continued along a path to the Golden Cauldron. However, the path, which led through a cave, was blocked by a swarm of Doxys. The potioneer used an Atomiser to spray Doxycide and open a way through the swarm. The Hogwarts potions champion arrived first at the Golden Cauldron, the prize of the Championship. The cauldron was caged and surrounded by a multitude of locks. To obtain the cauldron, a potioneer had to choose choose the correct lock and open it with a key on first try. The Hogwarts potions champion brewed and drank a batch of Felix Felicis, and used its luck to choose the correct lock and unlock the cauldron. However, the final test before winning the Championship was for the potioneer to use the Golden Cauldron and brew a potion of their own invention. The Hogwarts potion champion brewed the Potion of All Potential, that could enhance the drinker and realise all that is best of them. With this legendary potion, the Hogwarts potioneer won the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': This individual was a remarkably gifted potioneer, who was incredibly talented in the brewing of a wide variety of different magical solutions and concoctions. They were so proficient in this field of magic that they qualified as the Hogwarts Potions Champion for the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship, which they applied their exceptional skills and knowledge of potions and their ingredients to brew various different potions to overcome several highly difficult tasks. They were even able to brew the legendary Potion of All Potential and win the competition, showing their skills as a young potioneer to have been truly outstanding. Behind the scenes *This character represents the player of . As such, their gender and physical appearance are those of the player, and their wand and house are either as selected at the start of the game or correspond to a linked account. Appearances * Notes and references pt-br:Campeão de poções de Hogwarts Category:British individuals Category:Unknown House Category:Potions Champions Category:Individuals of unknown or undetermined gender